My Beloved Senpai
by kuro mie fumie
Summary: "Kalau Senpai tidak mau, akan kucium kau!" Bola mata Sakura membulat seketika/ "Tadi kau lihat dia berkedip kan? Dia pasti tertarik padaku!"/ "—Dia tampan, tinggi, popular, kudengar dia juga kaya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran. Kalau dia suka padaku mana mungkin bisa kutolak, iya kan?"/ Pertanyaannya adalah apa kau bisa melepaskan dirimu dari benang itu?/ Chapter 3 is up
1. Prologue

**My Beloved **_**Senpai**_

**By Kuro Mie Fumie  
**

**The Characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

'Teng nong teng nong teng nong'

Pagi itu suara lonceng berbunyi sangat keras, mengawali hari baru itu. Bunga-bunga bermekaran menyambut semi telah tiba, dan seiring dengan datangnya semi, kini tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. semua sekolah di Konoha bersiap untuk menyambut datangnya wajah-wajah baru di lingkungan mereka, bersamaan dengan perginya wajah-wajah lama disana.

Salah satunya adalah sekolah menengah atas _Konoha Gaoka_, jangan langsung mengira kalau sekolah ini merupakan sekolah kalangan atas yang murid-muridnya semuanya berkelas, atau sekolah para yankee yang muridnya tiada hari tanpa masalah. Tidak sekolah ini tidak senyentrik itu, perlu diingatkan sekolah ini hanyalah sekolah dengan predikat biasa serta berfasilitas biasa yang secara 'kebetulan' menjadi tempat para tokoh dari cerita ini menuntut ilmu.

Baiklah tanpa perlu memperpanjang lagi sebaiknya kita mulai ceritanya, _bismilah..._

* * *

_Matanya bertemu denganmu pertama kalinya, saat itu kamu sadar ada yang menarik disana_

* * *

"Sakura!"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu berlari, "Sakuraa!" serunya setengah berteriak, ia terus mengulangi kata itu semenjak keluar dari ruang serba guna beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sakuraaa!" kini tangannya berhasil memegang gadis berambut merah muda lainnya.

"Sakura! Sakura,Sakura!" ulangnya bertubi-tubi kesal karena merasa sedari tadi diabaikan oleh gadis merah muda itu, pasalnya Sakura yang ia maksut tadi adalah nama gadis merah muda itu sendiri.

Gadis yang panggil Sakura tadi menengok, tangannya sebelumnya ia simpulkan di depan dada kini berpindah ke telinganya, ia melepaskan benda kecil berwarna merah yang terpasang di lubang telinganya. "Ada apa Yamanaka?" sahutnya datar mengabaikan perempatan yang muncul di dahi lawan bicaranya.

"Ckck, Sakura sudah kubilang jangaan pakai _earphone_ lagi, menyebalkan tahu!" Ia menunjuk-tunjuk _earphone_ tak berdosa itu dengan sebal. "Memangnya kau kira aku tak capek memanggil-manggil namamu dari tadi huh? Benda itu sudah merusak otakmu kau tau? Dulu kau itu tidak seperti ini sakura, ku peringatkan kau blablablabla-".

Berikutnya Sakura sudah tidak mau dengar lagi, _earphone_ yang sebelumnya dia lepas kini ia kenakan lagi, dia tahu betul telinganya hanya akan pegal sendiri jika meladeni ocehan Yamanaka Ino yang _notabene_-nya cerewet 'Bisa-bisa telinga ini lepas saking pegalnya,' pikirnya bergedik.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu buru-buru membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari sana.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas Yamanaka!" ujarnya sembari menjauh.

Yamanaka Ino telah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya sejak ia memutuskan tinggal dan menuntut ilmu di _Konoha_ 3 tahun lalu, hal ini karena letak rumah gadis bernama kecil Ino itu dekat dengan apartemennya sehingga Ino sering sekali berkunjung ke tempatnya, bahkan tak jarang gadis itu menginap ditempatnya.

"Selamat pagi _Kaichou_!" Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada dua orang siswi yang menyapanya.

"Pagi ketua!" Sakura mengguk masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Pagi hari memang menjadi rutinitas mereka—siswa dan siswi di konoha—untuk bertukar keramahan, ets jangan pikir mereka melakukan ini karena memang mereka siswa ramah, sopan, dan memiliki banyak keteladanan dalam diri mereka, kalau bukan karena tidak-mau-dihukum-oleh-ketua jangan harap, tidak mau! Bahkan ogah mereka melakukan hal semacam itu. Bahkan mungkin sekarang mereka –sangat—menyesali kenapa waktu itu memilih seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi ketua osis Konoha Gaoka

"_Lihat gadis berambut pink itu, siapa namanya? Haru? Haruno Sakura-chan ya?"_

"_Menurutmu bagaimana? Pilih dia jadi ketua osis?"_

"ne,ne_! dia imut sekali"_

" _Kita pilih saja dia."_

"_Haruno Sakura menjadi ketua osis _Konoha gaoka"

"_yes!"_

"_yosh"_

_1 minggu setelahnya._

"_Dilarang makan saat jam pelajaran!"_

"_Dilarang membawa kosmetik ke kelas!"_

"_Buang sampah pada tempatnya, bodoh!"_

"_Dilarang mem_bully _murid lain!"_

"_Senyum pada semua orang!"_

"_Kerjakan tugas kalian!"_

"_Dilarang ini, diliarang itu, tidak boleh ini, harus itu! Apanya yang imut, apanya yang baik, dia mengerikan! Haruno Sakura ketua OSIS termenyebalkan!"_

Namun percuma berkeluh kesah, Sakura terlalu pandai mencari simpati guru, sehingga sulit untuk mengkudeta gadis itu. Kini yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah menikmati 8 bulan sisa jabatan gadis itu dengan seperti di neraka.

Setelah melewati pekarangan, kini gadis itu memasuki wilayah rumput hijau, ia menghampiri kelompok-kelompok yang berjajar rapih disana laksana sapi yang telah siap untuk diperah pagi itu.

Pipinya yang kemerahan namun tampak tegas menyunggingkan serigai kecil, tidak terlihat mematikan karena wajahnya yang bulat dengan pipi chubynya itu. ia melipat tangan di depan dada, beberapa orang yang berseragam sama dengannya menyunggingkan serigai tipis kepada gadis itu. Berbeda dengan mereka yang berseragam lain, kebanyakan dari mereka bergedik ngeri, namun tak sedikit yang tersenyum genit pada gadis berambut merah muda itu, ah belum tahu saja mereka seperti apa Haruno Sakura itu.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, jabatan saya disini adalah ketua OSIS—" gadis itu berujar sangat lugas menegaskan dia pemimpin disitu, "—hal yang paling saya sukai adalah belajar—" mengambil jeda untuk melihat wajah wajah yang berbaris disana "—hal yang paling saya benci adalah dibantah, dan—" gadis itu melirik tajam seorang siswa yang sedang berbisik-bisik tak jauh dari tempatnya "—di_ignored_!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Alhasil siswa tadi bergedik ngeri disana.

"Tch!" Sakura menarik nafas panjang "Maksut dan tujuan dari kegiatan ini sudah dijelaskan di pertemuan sebelumnya, disini saya hanya akan meringkasnya saja."

"Jadi kegiatan ini akan diadakan selama dua hari, semua siswa baru WAJIB mengikutinya mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, saya tidak perduli." Lanjutnya tajam.

Sakura menatap wajah-wajah yang kini terlihat gelisah di hadapannya dari balik kacamatanya "Kalau ada diantara kalian yang tidak bisa mengikuti MOS ini, tolong lapor kepada mentor kalian, dengan alasan yang jelas! kalau sampai alasannya tidak masuk akal saya tidak segan-segan menghukum kalian!" ancamnya.

Para siswa baru saling bertukar pandangan gelisah "Padahal wajahnya imut, tapi seram sekali ya," komentar seorang siswa sambil berbisik-bisik pada temannya, temannya hanya mengguk kaku takut sepasang _emerald_ di balik kacamata itu meliriknya, namun lega karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura mendengar ucapan temannya barusan. Dia pikir sang ketua tidak mendengarnya, ya dia pikir.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia menghela nafas panjang karena sebenarnya ia mendengar ucapan tadi, karena sebenarnya ia ingin memajang kedua orang itu di tiang bendera seharian, namun tuntutan 'ini tanggung jawabnya!' membuatnya memikirkan dua kali niatnya itu, ah tidak penting juga.

"Kalian telah dibagi menjadi 15 kelompok yang setiap kelompok berisi 15 orang-" Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengarahannya "-nah setiap 1 kelompok akan ada 2 anggota OSIS yang betugas sebagai mentor kalian."

"Berharap saja dia bukan mentor kita."

kini perempatan muncul di dahi lebar gadis merah muda itu, ia melirik siswa yang berucap itu tajam.

"Tenanglah Ketua tenang," gadis bercepol dua yang juga merupakan salah satu angota OSIS disana menepuk nepuk pundak sakura, berusaha memenangkan gadis itu.

"Tch, sebaiknya langsung dimulai saja Tenten!" ujar Sakura pada gadis bercepol dua tadi sebal,lho kok jadi gadis cepol dua itu yang kena semprot?

Tenten menangguk-angguk, dibarengi dengan anggota osis lainnya, mereka yang sudah mempunyai tugas mentoring langsung ke kelompoknya masing-masing, sekitar 10 orang anggota yang tidak mendapat tugas mentoring berkumpul di sisi lain, mereka bertugas menjadi panitia dalam kegiatan itu. salah satunya adalah haruno sakura.

Setelah memberikan instruksi singkat pada teman-temannya yang menjadi panitia, kini gadis berkacamata itu mengambil buku kecil dari sakunya, kemudian mencatat-catat sesuatu disana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelompok-kelompok yang kini sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Neji."

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang iris _lavender_ menengok.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu "Kemana salah satu anggotamu?" ucapnya saat sudah berada disamping Neji.

"Dia izin tidak mengikuti MOS, karena sakit"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Perempuan?" tebaknya.

Neji menggeleng, "Laki-laki."

"Ck, manja!" cibir gadis merah muda itu seraya melipat tangan didepan dada "UKS kan?" gadis itu menatap Neji menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari pemuda itu ia segera pergi dari sana.

"Ck, awas saja kalau anak itu hanya pura-pura," cekam gadis itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga Haruno Sakura harus repot-repot mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini, tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Ya tapi apalah daya, kalau ia tak ingat kegiatan ini sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya, ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang memang sudah _perfectionist, _semuanya harus sesuai dengan hal yang semestinya. Merepotkan memang.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu dengan alam pikirannya, karena kini sepasang kaki jenjang itu sudah berada di depan pintu putih dengan papan tulisan UKS yang dicetak tebal tergantung diatasnya.

"Huuhh ahhh sedikithh lagiihh aa"

Sepasang _emerald_ yang berada di balik kaca mata itu berkedip beberapa kali, memastikan suara-suara samar yang masuk ketelinganya.

"Hn, Anko-_sense_, buka lebih lebar agar aku bisa masuk."

"Apaa ah huh? ini kerasshh sekalihh huahh, tidakhhh bisaahh uu, bantuuhh aku."

'bruk'

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Haruno Sakura menggeser pintu UKS dengan kasar, pipi chubynya terlihat sangat merah.

_Emerald_nya memandang dua orang yang sedang memegang kotak obat, si wanita sedang menarik pintu geser kecil kotak obat itu, sepertinya pintunya macet, semenyara sang lelaki memasukan tangannya ke celah kecil pintu obat yang mulai terbuka. tangannya hampir berhasil meraih botol coklat disana.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

.  
.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 1

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?".

wanita muda berambut hitam diikat_ ponytail_ itu menengok, ia memiringkan kepalanya heran pada gadis berambut merah muda itu, ya siapa yang tidak akan bingung jika tiba-tiba diteriaki seperti itu.

Haruno Sakura menyadari kesalahannya, sungguh memalukan itu yang ia pikirkan "Maaf _Sensei_, ini salahku," ia ber-_ojig_i singkat, wajahnya masih memerah lantaran malu. Setelah ber-_ojigi_ ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, ini pertamakalinya ia semalu ini, bibirnya tak berhenti koma-kamit memaki kesalahannya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

Dokter wanita itu menengok, "Haruno Sakura, kakak kelas sekaligus ketua OSISmu-" sebuah serigai nakal tersimpul dibibirnya "kenapa? kau tertarik Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menaikan alis "Tch! yang benar saja!" katanya sarkastik.

"Dia bukan gadis sembarangan loh." Mitarashi Anko menyerigai penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

**My Beloved Senpai**

**Chapter 1**

_Apa yang membuatmu tetap tinggal disana, saat orang orang telah berada di sisi lainnya? ne, apa kau suka ada disana?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne Sakura—" Yamanaka Ino menatap antusius gadis yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Setelah mendapat lirikan yang berarti gadis berkacamata itu sedang mendengarkannya, Ino kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat lima pernyataan cinta pagi ini!" ujarnya dengan nada bangga, seolah baru memecahkan rekor nasional.

"Hum? Begitu," kini Sakura membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Pagi ini—" gadis itu mengambil jeda, begitu caranya untuk memancing rasa penasaran temannya itu "—sudah ada sepuluh anak laki-laki yang aku hukum, Yamanaka!" ucapnya datar namun terdengar jelas nada angkuh disana.

Bel istirahat sudah berdentang keras 5 menit yang lalu, mengharuskan gadis merah muda itu menunda kegiatan MOSnya, ditambah lagi wajah murid-murid baru itu tampak amat bahagia setelah mendengar bel itu, ya apa boleh buat. Tadinya ia ingin mengisi jam istarahat pertama dengan mengadakan _tour _keliling sekolah, tapi sepertinya mustahil.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Sakura barusan, "Apa yang perlu dibanggakan dengan itu!" Ino memasukan sepotong _sandwich_ kedalam mulutnya. "—nuanti kaw tidwa akuan duwapuat puacar," celotehnya dengan mulut penuh roti sayur itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, meski celotehan kumur-kumur ino sulit dimengerti, tapi ia sudah paham betul apa yang gadis pirang itu katakan, pasalnya bukan kali ini saja Ino menceramahinya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak butuh itu!" tukasnya acuh, "Tch pacar? yang benar saja!" lanjutnya sinis.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengingat mereka berdua sudah berteman lebih dari 2 tahun, sudah kelewat paham dengan dengan sifat gadis merah muda itu. ya ia kelewat paham bahwa ini bukan tempat dia untuk berkomentar lagi.

"Nanti aku main ketempatmu ya?" gadis pirang itu berniat untuk mengganti topik. kalau dipikir-pikir Ino yang _notabene_nya cerewet benar-benar bungkam kalau berbicara dengan Sakura mengenai hal 'Itu.' Ia mengerti betapa keras kepanyanya seorang Haruno Sakura itu.

"Hum!, bawakan aku makanan," respon gadis itu setelahnya, kemudian ia memasukan roti sosis kedalam mulutnya.

Suasana kelas mereka sepi saat itu karena hanya ada sedikit anak yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas. kebanyakan dari mereka memilih kantin, tapi tidak dengan kedua gadis itu, bisa dibilang Sakura memang tidak menyukai keramaian. Sedangkan Ino tak suka diganggu oleh fansnya, jangan heran gadis berambut pirang itu merupakan salah satu gadis popular di konoha gaoka.

"Sakura-_chaan_! Sakuraa-_chan_!—"

Sakura mendengus, ia melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Ino, dia kenal suara berat itu, suara yang selalu mengusik pendengarannya.

Ino menggeleng geleng sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, "Bukan aku! bukan aku," ujarnya berpura-pura tak tahu.

'Srek' pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil tempat diantara Sakura dan Ino, ia memandang Sakura dengan cengiran tiga jari khasnya. wajahnya berseri-seri, tak menyadari dahi orang yang ditatapnya sudah berkendut kesal.

Haruno Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang satu ini, "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya tajam.

Pemuda itu menyengir bahagia, "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

'Ck, kolot sekali!' begitu yang dipikirkan Sakura, pasalnya sudah sering ia membentak, mengomeli, bahkan mencaci pemuda itu, tapi seolah semua perlakuan kejam itu tak ada artinya, pemuda itu tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Kedua _emerald_nya melirik Ino tajam, "Kau apakan sepupumu hingga begini Yamanaka?" tanyanya heran.

ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, mulutnya tersenyum lebar, tapi setelah mendapatkan kode, 'Usir dia dari sini!' dari wajah marah teman merah mudanya itu, gadis itu mengagguk-angguk setengah hati.

"Em Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu menengok wajahnya masih keliatan berseri-seri sekali, hal ini membuat Yamanaka Ino menelan ludah, tidak tega rasanya, ia menggeleng-geleng tak sanggup pada Sakura.

"Apa?" desis Sakura sangat pelan, sampai ino tak dapat mendengarnya, namun gerak bibirnya terbaca sangat jelas oleh gadis pirang itu.

Sakura memandang Ino sebal, ekor matanya melirik Naruto yang masih berseri-seri. ya wajar saja Ino tak tega, siapapun mungkin tak tega dengan wajah polos berseri-seri itu, apa lagi mengingat keduanya dibesarkan bersama, pasti Ino sudah sangat menyayangi pemuda itu seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Sayangnya Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu, ia sudah kelewat sebal rupanya. entah apa yang membuat ia begitu tidak menyukai pemuda polos itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar kemudian segera melenggang pergi dari tempat itu, tak memperdulikan namanya berulang kali diserukan oleh Naruto.

Ino yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu bergeming, tak bohong ia ingin memaki teman—sahabat—nya itu, tapi ia tahu betul kenapa Sakura jadi seperti sekarang, dia tahu masa-masa pahit gadis itu.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar membembenciku Ino," Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja, kedua _sapphire_ terlihat sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

"Dia tak benar-benar membencimu, Sakura tak benar-benar membenci orang-orang Naruto," sergah Ino wajahnya memandang prihatin pemuda itu.

"Hu'um aku tahu, hanya saja kali ini dia berbeda Ino," lanjut pemuda itu, tangannya merabah meja kayu itu, merasakan setiap ukiran dan teksturnya.

"Biar aku luruskan, kau sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan pada Sakura, menyerah saja kau!" kata ino dengan sedikit meninggi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, ia kembali meneggakan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa," tukasnya tegas "Sakura-_chan_ dia—" Naruto mengambil jeda untuk memilih kata yang cocok mewakili perasaanya sekarang, "—dia adalah penyelamatku." lanjutnya sembari menerawang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

_Aquamarine_ ino membulat semputna, gadis pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya,"Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi, terserahmu Naruto!" sinisnya kemudian itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku bisa menyerah Ino!" teriak Naruto, hingga Ino memberhentikan langkahnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, ya mau bagaimana lagi, ia punya seorang sepupu yang keras kepala, juga seorang sahabat yang sama keras kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, semoga kau berhasil!" ucapnya pelan, ada keganjalan di suaranya, terdengar seperti keraguan.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai _

* * *

Sakura baru saja mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang, saat ini ia berada di kebun kecil sekolahnya. Hanya tempat ini yang jarang dikunjungi oleh penghuni sekolah lainnya, ia benar benar nyaman disini.

Tangannya mengambil buku kecil dari sakunya, kemudian mulai membaca buku itu, semilir angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. rumput-rumput bergoyang menggelitik kakinya.

'Srek'

Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada apa-apa, "Hanya angin," simpulnya.

'Srek,srek'

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepanyanya, ada seperti kain putih di ranting pohon itu, ia tak begitu jelas melihat apa—sesuatu yang putih itu—, pasalnya pohon itu terlalu lebat, mungkin ada sesuatu di balik daun-daun itu.

Gadis itu berdiri kemudian ia bejinjit untuk membuka beberapa dahan yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

'Tuing'

_Emerald_ sakura membulat saat menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ di hadapannya, belum lagi sensasi aneh di hidungnya yang barus saja bersentuhan dengan hidung orang itu.

Hidung? Ah iya hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan bisa merasakan sensasi hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Kau! apa yang kau lakukan disana?" gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah guna menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit memerah sekarang.

'Hup,' pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ itu meloncat turun.

"Tidur," katanya singkat sembari memasukan tangan kedalam kantong celananya.

Sakura memicingkan mata, sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu, 'Ah benar!' batinnya.

"Kau anak yang di UKS tadi, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Pemuda itu menaikan alis, ia terdiam sebentar seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Oh, kau yang tadi tiba-tiba marah itu?" simpul pemuda itu.

Kendutan muncul di dahi Sakura, "Kau sepertinya tidak sakit, jadi kenapa kau tidak ikut MOS?" tanya Sakura langsung _to the point._

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di rerumputan, "Itu merepotkan, kenapa aku harus ikut, eh?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang, alisnya terangkat satu, "Karena wajib, kau harus ikut!" jawab Sakura tak sabaran.

"Tidak mau."

kini Sakura benar-benar kesal, bukan hanya satu kendutan, tapi sudah ada tiga kenduta di dahinya, apa-apaan anak itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tak punya cara lain selain menghukummu,"

"Hukuman seperti apa? Mau berkencan denganku?" pemuda itu menyerigai jahil.

Sakura memandang pemuda itu, matanya memicing, "Tch!"

Sepasang onyx itu sedikit membulat, serigai itu perlahan menghilang.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, maaf saja!" kini pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam, "Kau ku hukum untuk memotong rumput di sini, hingga rapih oke! kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya hukumanmu ditambah!—" tegas gadis itu.

"—dan besok kau wajib ikut MOS," lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" pemuda itu memandang lurus _emerald_ gadis di hadapannya, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam mata cerah itu.

Sakura memasukan tangannya ke saku, "Mudah saja, aku akan menghukummu lagi." Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti lagi, "Dan satu hal lagi, aku membenci orang yang keras kepala, jadi sebaiknya kau lakukan!" katanya tajam. setelah itu ia benar-benar menjauh meninggalkan orang itu.

_Onyx_ itu terus memandang kepala merah muda itu sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkauannya, "Tch!".

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai _

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya"

Pintu itu terbuka, dan beberapa kaki melangkah keluar dari balik pintu itu. saat itu langit mulai berwarna _orange_.

"_Kaichou_, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya," gadis berambut merah muda itu menengok, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit orange itu. "Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah menjadi orang terakhir yang melewati pintu itu, Sakura bergegas menelusuri koridor, sekolah sudah terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal untuk mengikuti club disana.

Dari atas sana gadis merah muda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas anak-anak berseragam coklat sedang berjejer rapih. Gadis itu berhenti dan mendekatkan dirinya lebih ketepi agar dapat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhariannya.

"Anak itu?!"

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat, sangat cepat bahkan bisa disebut setengah berlari, bibir ranumnya komat-kamit tak karuan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan emosinya.

gadis itu mengitari gedung sekolah, untuk menuju bagain belakang gedung, tepatnya untuk menuju kebun sekolah itu.

kedua tanganya ia bentuk segitiga yang bertumpu pada pinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Ah, Haruno-_san_?"

"Ada apa _Kaichou_?"

Gadis-gadis yang kini sedang memotongi rumput di kebun sekolah memandang Sakura heran.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" desak Sakura tak sabaran.

Ada sekitar 7 orang siswi perempuan disana, mereka saling bertukar pandangan, "Memotong rumput." Jawab salah satunya.

Sakura mendengus, hampir hilang kesabaran rupanya, "Iya, kenapa kalian potong rumput? apa itu club baru?" tanyanya dengan nada berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ah bukan, kami hanya membantu Sasuke-_kun._"

'Ah, benarkan anak itu,' Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sekarang dimana dia?"

Ketujuhnya menunjuk pohon rindang yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kebun itu, pohon tempatnya tadi duduk dan bertemu dangan pemuda itu.

Sakura menghampiri pohon itu, ia langsung menegadahkan kepala, dan benar saja pemuda itu sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu dahan pohon. Tanpa berfikir panjang gadis itu langsung mengambil beberapa krikil kecil di dekat rerumputan kemudian melemparnya kearah pemuda itu. Dan sukses sepasang _onyx_ itu terbuka.

"Oy!" teriak Sakura dari bawah. Pemuda itu menggosok kedua matanya sembari memandang tak suka kearah Sakura.

"Kubilang ini hukumanmu! Kenapa mereka yang kerjakan?" Kata Sakura jengkel, jari kecilnya menunjuk kearah siswi-siswi yang memotongi rumput itu.

Sasuke-nama pemuda itu- mengikuti arah jemari kecil Sakura, "Kau tidak bilang aku tak boleh dibantu kan? _Senpai_," ujarnya kemudian memandang wajah bulat orang yang ia panggil _senpai_ itu.

Kendutan, kendutan, dan kendutan kini muncul di dahi gadis itu, "Kalau begitu hukumanmu kutambah, besok bersihkan jendela osis."

"Hn? bukannya kau menyuruhku MOS besok?"

"Kau datang pagi-pagi, dan bersihkan," kata Sakura dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus datang pagi-pagi juga, mana bisa aku masuk ruang OSIS sendirian."

'Anak ini, terlalu pintar mencari alasan!' Sakura menghela nafas kasar, bagaimana ini? kemungkinan datang pagi sangat tidak mungkin baginya, karena banyak yang harus ia kerjakan di pagi hari.

"Tch! kalau begitu hari minggu ini, kau harus datang pagi untuk membersihkan jendela OSIS, jelas!"

"Kau datang?" pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hum!" Sakura mengangguk singkat, sembari memutar badan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

'Hup' Sasuke melompat turun dari pohon itu, "Kalau begitu kuantar pulang," katanya datar segera setelah kakinya menapaki tanah.

"Hm?" Sakura menaikan alisnya, "Tidak usah," tolak Sakura sambil berlalu pergi, tak lupa melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

Pemuda _onyx_ itu kembali memandang kepala merah muda itu hingga kepala itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat, ah menyerigai rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued . . ._

_Terimakasih untuk beberapa review di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kesalahannya terminimalisir di chapter ini. _**Stay tuned**_ yaaa_

_THANKS FOR READING_


	3. Chapter 2

Hari-hari berjalan normal seperti biasanya, Haruno Sakura berhasil membuat pemuda menyebalkan itu terlihat sampai akhir Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Ya meski harus ia akui kehadiran pemuda itu terlalu mencolok baginya, pasalnya siapa murid baru yang selalu di kelilingi gadis-gadis di sekolah itu? Jawabanya sudah pasti hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan kepopulerannya telah menyebar seantero sekolah.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berfikir kalau pemuda itu akan setenar ini. Sampai-sampai Yamanaka Ino tak ada habisnya mengagungkan ketampanan—yang menurut Sakura standar—pemuda itu.

"Ne! lihat, itu dia Si tampan—," gadis pirang itu sangat antusius, "—lihat bagaimana cara dia menjaga bolanya ahh! Bola saja bisa dia jaga, apa lagi hati ehem! Betul tidak?" katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah ia melirik kepala merah muda yang menyembul sedikit di balik buku tebal.

Sakura mendengus, ia menggeser buku—yang menutupi wajahnya—sedikit melirik lapangan sepak bola, _emerald_nya tertumpu pada pemuda berambut _raven_ aneh yang sedang menggiring bola, memang ia akui kalau pemuda itu terlihat sedikit keren, ya hanya sedikit. Tapi bukan berarti ia pemuda yang baik, garis bawahi itu Yamanaka Ino.

"Astaga dia sangat keren! Coba liat ini Sakura!" Ino berjingkat sedikit sembari terus menunjuk-tunjuk pemuda itu antusius.

Sakura mengerling, ini sudah keberapa kalinya Ino mengatakan hal itu. "Bisakah kau diam Yamanaka? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?" Ketusnya sebari menengok ke arah Ino kesal.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tidak perlu sekesal itu kan?" Cibirnya kemudian.

Sakura mendengus "Lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian kimia nanti." Lanjutnya dengan nada lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

"Huh! Baiklah baiklah Nenek jidat-_sama_!" Ledek Ino, kemudian sukses cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya. Ino hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sampai Sakura dengan puas melepas cubitannya.

_**My Beloved Senpai**_

**Oleh Kuro Mie Fumie**

**Chapter 2**

_Apakah dia selalu terlihat semenyebalkan itu? Ataukah itu hanya usahamu untuk menutupi betapa menariknya dia?  
_

* * *

_._

.

.

'_kringgg!_' '_kringgg!_'

Suara jam weker sukses memecah keheningan pagi itu, suaranya bahkan dengan sukses mengusik kedua gadis remaja yang sedang terlelap tak pada tempatnya.

Si gadis berambut merah muda mengucak kedua matanya sembari merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sedangkan Si pirang yang meringkuk di samping lemari es hanya menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

'_kringgg!_' '_klik_'

Setelah memencet tombol hitam untuk membungkam alaram itu, gadis berambut merah muda tadi berdiri, ia kemudian menghampiri satu-satunya gorden berwarna merah hati di ruangan itu, dengan satu gerakan ia menggeser gorden itu sehingga mengijinkan berkas-berkas cahaya orange itu menerobos kaca bening di balik gorden itu.

Haruno sakura, melirik sekilas buntalan selimut di samping lemari es, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari kecil dekat sofa biru tua. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan jadi yang kita kenal sebagai pakaian disana. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat memasuki pintu berwarna _rose. _beberapa menit setelahnya suara percikan air terdengar.

Tak sampai 20 menit pintu berwarna _rose _itu terbuka kembali menampilkan gadis berambut merah itu lengkap dengan t-shirt putih polos dan celana bahan pendek yang berwarna hijau lumut. Rambutnya yang masih terlihat basah ia biarkan terurai begitu saja. Sebaliknya perhatiannya kini hanya tertuju kepada buntalan selimut yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya tadi.

"Yamanaka!" Ujarnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Kalau begitu geser sedikit, kau menghalangi pintu lemari es-nya bodoh!" Tukasnya.

Dan benar buntalan itu menggeser sedikit sehingga Sakura dapat membuka pintu lemari es itu dan mengambil sekotak susu disana.

Ia mengambil gelas serta remot televisi yang terletak di meja kecil tak jauh dari sana, kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya pelan ke sebuah sofa marun dekat jendela. Dengan satu gerakan jari televisi tersebut menyala, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan mata ungu disana. Wanita itu baru saja menjelaskan perkiraan cuaca untuk hari ini.

Sambil meneguk segelas susu yang ia bawa tadi, Haruno Sakura memperhatikan ramalan cuaca yang disampaikan wanita itu. 

'…_.harap membawa payungg saat anda keluar, karena diperkirakan hari ini akan turun hujan lebat di daerah konoha dan sekitarnya…'_

Sakura sontak melirik jemurannya yang tadi malam baru saja ia gantung di teras kecil apartemennya. Dengan secepat kilat ia membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan terasnya, memunguti cucian tersebut kemudian meletakannya di atas kasur warna hati miliknya.

Ia memang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri, karena ia hidup sendiri di kota ini. Kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah, kemudian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dihari sabtu merupakan kegiatanya sehari-hari. Oleh sebab itu hanya di hari minggu seperti ini ia dapat mengistirahatkan dirinya, memanjakan dirinya dengan mengunjungi suatu tempat atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman. Namun tidak untuk minggu ini sepertinya ia lebih memilih dirumah karena ramalan cuaca tidak mendukung.

"Ino! Bangun!" Omelnya pagi itu pada buntalan yang belum beranjak sejak 15 menit yang lalu. ya hanya sewaktu-waktu ia bisa memanggil Yamanaka Ino dengan nama kecilnya.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu baru saja sampai di depan bangunan putih gading itu ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Pukul Sembilan tepat. Ia ingat betul kalau ia dan Ketua OSIS itu telah sepakat untuk bertemu di sekolah di hari minggu pagi. Dan dungunya mereka berdua tak menetapkan waktu tepatnya, jadi ia tak tahu harus datang jam berapa, atau Ketua OSIS itu sudah ada di sini atau belum.

Sepasang _onyx_nya melirik awan kelabu yang seolah siap menyerbunya kapan saja. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya mungkin menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tidak menonton ramalan cuaca pagi ini.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel disaku celananya menekan beberapa digit nomor disana sembari melangkah mendekati gerbang. Setelah mendengar suara seseorang di sebrang sana pemuda itu langsung bicara "Kau dimana?—".

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Benar saja saat ini hujan deras telah mengguyur konoha. Haruno Sakura menatap jalanan basah di luar, sudah hampir satu jam jalanan itu diguyur oleh hujan deras, jika saja jalanan itu manusia bisa mungkin sudah menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menengok "Hm?" Sahutnya

"Kau lihat apa jidat? Omelet mu sudah matang, cepat kemari!" Ujar Yamanaka Ino, sambil meletakan dua piring berisi telur di meja kecil yang berada di tengah kamar itu.

Rambut pirangnya telah disisir rapih, gadis pirang itu mengenakan tanktop biru dengan _hotpants_ berwarna putih.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum penuh terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu, karena hanya Ino yang menjadi orang terdekatnya dan selalu ada untuknya saat ini.

"Ha'i! _Obaa-chan_!"

Ino melotot jengkel pada Sakura sementara gadis itu hanya menampilkan senyum tipis miliknya. Kemudian berikutnya Ino menghela nafas panjang, disusul dengan omelet yang langsung ia masukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya setelah melihat sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk "Iya-iya ini enak!" Ujar Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu tertawa senang, wajah cantiknya berubah sedikit arogan mendengar pujian itu. "Siapa dulu kokinya?" Katanya bangga.

Sakura hanya menggerling, detik berikutnya sebuah senyum tipis kembali terpatri di bibirnya.

Bahkan udara dingin pagi itu tak bisa menembus keduanya. Persahabatan mereka begitu hangat, rasa saling mengerti serta saling peduli mengikat keduanya, walau dengan perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Ino memiliki tubuh yang sangat ideal, wajah cantik, putih, perawakannya hampir mirip seperti _Barbie_, serta selera fashion yang memang tak bisa dianggap sepele.

Tak jarang ino menciptakan trendnya sendiri yang diikuti hampir seluruh siswi konoha gaoka. Bahkan waktu kelas satu ino mendapat angket terpopuler karena kecantikannya, juga kepiawaiannya dalam bernyanyi, gadis itu juga pandai memasak dan pribadinya sangat ramah. Ditambah lagi ia berasal dari keluarga yang terbilang cukup terpandang, ayahnya adalah arsitek taman yang namanya sudah dikenal hampir di seluruh Jepang, ya sangat sempurna, namun sayangnya ia tidak memiliki daya ingat yang cukup baik sehingga akademiknya selalu memprihatinkan, ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan bagaimana mereka bisa jadi sepasang sahabat.

Berberda dari Ino yang ideal, Haruno Sakura yang memiliki tinggi lebih rendah dua senti dari Ino ini memiliki tubuh yang agak kurus, dengan kacamata besar bertengger di hidung mancungnya, wajahnya memang terlihat imut, dengan penampilan yang lebih berkesan jadul membuat dirinya terlihat seperti gadis kalem Namun sesungguhnya gadis ini benar-benar tegas, wajahnya yang imut bisa berubah sangat garang sewaktu-waktu. Pribadinya juga sangat cuek.

Walaupun begitu Sakura memiliki otak yang jenius, hampir semua bidang bisa ia kuasai, baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Ia juga jago dalam berbagai ilmu bela diri, namun ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam bersosialisasi, mungkin karena ia pribadi yang sangat cuek. Dan tentu saja ekonomi menjadi salah satu kelemahannya juga, namun ia tidak terlalu perduli akan hal yang satu itu.

"_Papi_ tidak akan pulang sampai malam nanti." ujar Ino dengan nada agak rendah.

Gadis itu memang sering ditinggal oleh ayahnya—_papi_-nya— karena ayahnya harus menjalankan urusan bisnisnya sampai larut malam. Meski ekonomi bukanlah masalah bagi keluarga gadis pirang itu, namun sesuatu yang lebih penting dipertahuhkan disana. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak kecil, meski itu bukan masalah untuknya namun itu menjadi pokok masalahnya sekarang. Sakura paham betul itu.

Sakura menyeruput air putih di gelas setelah sepiring penuh omelet miliknya habis, "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu pulang." Komentarnya dengan nada acuh.

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan makan omelet "Benar juga!" Ia menyengir kemudian.

"Bagaimana dengan Sepupumu?"

Ino menengok "Naruto? Kau tahu sendirikan dia? Tadi dia baru menelponku, mengomeli kenapa aku meninggalkannya lagi," Ino tertawa kecil "Aku selalu tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sangat peduli padanya," lanjutnya.

"Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak, gadis itu hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan asumsi Ino setelahnya. Ia sadar Ino mengerti maksut pertanyaan sebelumnya, dan gadis itu hanya melebih lebihkan asumsinya saja, ah yang benar saja.

"Oh iya, kamar di sebelah apartemenmu masih kosong?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya "Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Ino mengetuk-ketukan jarinya dimeja "Temanku membutuhkan tempat tinggal," jawabnya.

Sudah jelas ada yang mengganjal di jawaban itu, Sakura sadar akan hal itu "Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Ino menggeleng "Nanti juga kau tahu".

'Nah!' batin Sakura, seolah sudah bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksut sahabatnya itu "Oh kalau begitu sayang sekali sudah terisi, kemarin aku melihat seseorang sudah masuk ke sana." Bohongnya. Bukan jahat atau apa, hanya saja ia ingin mengatisipasi kalau-kalau teman yang Ino maksut itu adalah sepupunya yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan, ia ingat Ino pernah bilang Naruto berniat untuk pindah dari rumahnya karena tidak enak pada paman Inochi—_papi_ Ino.

"Oh begitu," Ino memutar mutar rambutnya sembari melanjutkan makan omlet miliknya.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Langit masih menjatuhkan rintik-rintik kecil, sudah hampir tiga jam konoha diguyur hujan, Haruno Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen nyamannya, meninggalkan Ino disana. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk malam nanti, megingat Ino akan berada di rumahnya sepanjang malam.

'_Drrtt,drrtt'_ dirasakannya ponselnya bergetar.

Ia menahan payungnya dileher sebelum merogoh kantung celananya mencari-cari ponsel miliknya.

'_Pip'_

"Halo?" Terdengar suara wanita diujung sana.

"_Sensei_? Ada apa?"

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah?"

"oh baiklah Sensei, terimakasih telah menghubungi saya."

'_Pip'_

Ia mengecek jam di ponsel miliknya, pukul satu siang. "Astaga!" Pekiknya kemudian segera berlari, hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas.

Sakura mencari rute tercepat untuk menuju gedung sekolahnya, ia menggumamkan kata maaf setiap kali tubuhnya menyenggol seseorang, "Maafkan saya." Kataya lagi setelah menyenggol lengan seorang Nenek tua, Nenek itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Lengan kausnya terkena guyuran hujan, sama sekali tidak ia perdulikan. Saat ini dipikirannya adalah untuk sampai kesekolah secepat mungkin, bagaimanapun anak itu tanggung jawabnya.

Ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi, berhubung hanya itu kendaraan tercepat saat ini. "Konoha Gaoka, tolong secepatnya!" Pintanya setelah duduk di dalam taksi. Taksi tersebut kemudian melaju cepat menuju jalan Hokage, tempat sekolah itu berdiri.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Bangunan putih gading itu masih berdiri kokoh disana ketika sepasang kaki jenjang itu baru saja menapaki tepi jalan Hokage. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar _yen_ pada supir taksi, Sakura melangkah cepat untuk memasuki bagunan itu.

Didorongnya gerbang besi yang memang tidak dikunci itu. ia meletakan payung hitamnya di koridor. Suasana tempat yang bernama SMA Konoha gaoka itu benar-banar sepi. Tak terlihat penjaga sekolah dimanapun, mungin karena gerimis masih mengguyur kota itu. Memang benar cuaca seperti ini tidak menyenangkan berkeliaran di luar.

Sakura menyusuri koridor kecil itu, kaki-kakinya melangkah kian cepat. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju lantai dua gedung itu. Kacamata berbingkai coklat itu sedikit berembun, namun itu tidak dirisaukan oleh gadis itu, bahkan ia tak memusingkan pakaiannya yang basah sana-sini.

"Uchiha!"

Serunya berharap ada seseorang yang menyauti, namun tak ada orang disana. Bahkan ketika gadis itu telah sampai di depan ruangan OSIS—tempat janjian mereka— tidak ada pemuda itu disana. Pintu ruang OSIS masih terkunci jadi tak mungkin pemuda itu ada di dalam sana. 'Apa sudah pulang?' batinnya.

"Ah sudahlah." Gadis itu berbalik, berniat untuk pulang karena tidak mendapati pemuda itu disana, ia tak menyalahkan pemuda itu karena tidak menemukannya, tidak, tidak sama sekali "Salahku juga." Gumamnya sembari menyusuri koridor sunyi itu.

"Terlambat 4 jam!"

Gadis itu menengok mencari sumber suara itu, dan sukses mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi, dangan balutan _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang dilapisi lagi oleh jaket hitam. Surai ravennya tidak terlihat semua karena ditutupi oleh _beani_ abu-abu gelap. Iris _onyx_nya mengintimidasi gadis itu.

"Kesalahanku," Jawab gadis itu tidak enak, ia sedikit merundukan kepalanya kemudian menatap mata onyx itu lagi, "kau bisa pulang sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikan alisnya, jelas ia terlihat sangat kesal. "Cih! Menyebalkan sekali," Cetusnya.

Sakura masih belum ingin merubah ekspresinya, ia sadar ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya "Kau bisa melupakan semua hukuman yang kuberikan, anggap saja tadi hukuman untukmu, dan pulanglah sekarang."

"Tidak-tidak," Pemuda itu menggoyangkan jarinya sembari melangkah maju mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Memangnya kau kira kau tak pantas menerima hukuman—" pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sakura "—_Senpai_?" lanjutnya berbisik.

Tangan sakura reflek mendorong pemuda itu, bulu kuduknya menegang serta pipi putihnya semu kemerahan. Wajahnya memanas.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Pulanglah sekarang juga," katanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, Ia melangkahkan kakinya, kemudian '_greb'_ ia merasakan pegangan yang sangat kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku telah menunggumu sejak tadi, _Senpai_".

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, "Makanya ku bil—"

'_grep'_

Belum selesai sakura melanjutkan kata katanya, tubuhnya sudah ditarik hingga wajah gadis itu sukses membentur dada bidang milik Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan degup jantung pelan milik pemuda itu. wangi mint itu sukses menerobos masuk indra penciumannya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu "Lepa—".

"Sebentar lagi!" Sasuke memotong cepat.

Sakura melotot, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Degup jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, namun ia merasakan degup pemuda itu tak berubah sama sekali, bahkan degup jantung pemuda itu terdengar begitu tenang di telinganya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafasa hangat di kepalanya. ia tidak mungkin tahan dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mendorong kencang dada bidang pemuda itu hingga ia bisa benar-benar terlepas dari cengkramannya dan Sasuke sukses jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Matanya berkilat penuh amarah "Kau jangan bersikap kurang ajar ya? Memang kau kira aku gadis macam apa?" bentak gadis itu, ia tak bisa menahan emosinya. Sakura tak habis pikir apa yang direncanakan oleh pemuda itu. Namun dia mulai sekarang ia camkan dalam hatinya kalau dia benar-benar harus menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, _onyx_nya melotot. Ini pertama kalinya ia dihempaskan seperti tadi, ini pertamakalinya ada gadis yang menolak perlakuannya, ini pertama kalinya dia dibuat menunggu selama itu, ini juga pertamakalinya ia diteriaki seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa seperti ini. Dipermalukan.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi! Sekarang kuminta kau pulanglah!" ancam Sakura, ia memutar tubuhnya cepat, kemudian berlari menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sasuke memandang pundak mungil itu menjauh terus memandanginya, hingga pundak itu benar-benar tak terlihat lagi. "Tch!" Sudut bibir pemuda itu kembali naik menampilkan sebuah serigai.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

"—ra!"

Tangan mungilnya masih sibuk memutar mutar pulpennya, sepasang iris dibalik kacamata tebalnya memandang kosong lembaran kosong yang tak pernah ia sentuh sejak tadi.

"—kura!"

Di otaknya memutar ulang memori kejadia kemarin. Entah ini sudah kali keberapanya otaknya secara reflek menampilkan memori itu, bahkan membuatnya benar benar merasa seperti disana, seperti sebuah film pendek yang diputar lagi dan lagi. Nafas berat hangat yang berhembus di kepalanya, aroma mint yang meruak masuk ke hidungnya, semuanya masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Nona Haruno Sakura!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan dibalut kameja biru dongker. Di sebelah kiri dadanya menggantung _nametag_ bertuliskan kanji "Shizune" disana.

Ia melirik Ino yang duduk di sebrang kursinya, "_you will die._" Katanya sambil mengumpamakan tangannya sebagai pisau yang di goyangkan di lehernya.

Keringat dingin kini mengucur dahinya. Ia jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang bisa mengembalikan nama baiknya.

"Anu gomen _sensei_ kepalaku sedikit pusing," Kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah dimelas-melaskan.

Guru muda itu menaikan alis coklatnya, agak ragu namun dengan reputasi teladan milik Sakura guru itu percaya saja, alhasil ia menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat di UKS sampai merasa lebih baik.

Sakura boleh bernafas lega setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju UKS santai. Memorinya kembali memainkan film pendek tadi , saat kaki jenjangnya melewati depan ruang OSIS. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuat rambutnya yang sudah diikat satu rapih agak menjadi berantakan.

Setibanya di depan ruang UKS gadis itu buru-buru masuk kedalamnya "Permisi Anko-sens—" kata katanya terputus saat tidak menemukan wanita berambut hitam itu disana.

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan bernuansa putih gading itu. Ada tiga buah kasur pasien lengkap dengan tirai penutup untuk masing-masingnya. Salah satu tirai penutup kasur tersebut dibiarkan tebuka sedangkan dua lainnya tertutup. Sakura memilih untuk tidak memusingkan kedua tirai tersebut, ada atau tidaknya orang di balik tirai itu bukan urusannya.

Gadis itu segera membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur kosong, namun sebelum itu ia telah menutup tirainya. Alhasil kini warna hijau khas tirai itu telah mendominasi penglihatannya.

Ia menaikan selimut tipis kasur itu hingga perutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya, kacamata coklatnya pun sudah ia lepaskan sejak tadi. Ia sangat menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini, benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

'_Tik'_

'_Tok'_

'_Tik'_

'_Tok'_

Suara dentangan jam terus mengisi pendengarannya, menghipnotis dirinya kedalam rasa kantuk yang amat sangat.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu _Senpai_, nanti bisa kuserang loh."

Sontak sepasang iris _emerald_ itu kembali terbuka, reflek posisi tubuhnya berubah menjadi duduk, pandangannya agak memburam lantaran tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang membangunkannya itu.

"Kau lagi." Kata Sakura berusaha setenang mungkin, namun dari sorot matanya ia benar-benar terlihat terganggu dengan adanya pemuda itu.

"_Senpai_ terlihat lebih cantik tanpa menggunakan kacamata itu."

Sakura hanya membuang muka, seolah tak perduli dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, masih kesal rupanya.

Uchiha Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah serigai tipis, tak ada yang tahu untuk apa serigai itu.

"Jadi ini yang dilakukan murid paling teladan di sekolah ini?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi menaruhnya dengan posisi terbalik serta mendudukinya, senderan kursi ia jadikan penopang untuk tangannya. "Menyuruhku untuk tidak membolos, tapi sendirinya?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lagi "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,"Ucapnya seraya ingin beranjak dari kasur tersebut, "Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu," lanjutnya lagi ketus.

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura-_senpai_ sangat menarik_ sih_. Mana bisa kulewatkan begitu saja,"

'_Deg'_

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan apa yang pemuda itu katakan, ia terus melangkah mendekati pintu, ingin cepat-cepat keluar rupanya.

"Oh iya _Senpai_, terimakasih telah meninggalkan payung untu ku kemarin."

'_ngik'_

Suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri pertemuan singkat itu, pertemuan yang terus meninggalkan bekas dalam setiap detiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Note:_

_Terimakasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya _

_Kalo dibilang ini mirip sama _Kaichou wa maid-sama_, ya mungkin karakteristik tokohnya, tapi sepenuhnya ini ga akan sama kaya _Kaichou wa maid-sama_, diksinya juga udah beda kok, manga itu terlalu bagus buat fanfic seadanya ini lol, liat kedepan aja.. yang pastinya __**Stay tuned**__ yaaa ;) _

_Oh iya chapter ini sengaja di update lebih cepet karena chapter depan bakal ngarettt kayaknya _


	4. Chapter 3

Semenjak pertemuan di UKS itu, Haruno Sakura jadi semakin sering bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dari pertemuan singkat hingga pertemuan yang berujung pada makan siang perdana mereka berdua.

Kejadian itu sekitar seminggu lalu, tepat di hari Sabtu. Hari itu hujan deras kembali mengguyur Konoha. Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih duduk di sebuah halte bis, berteduh rupanya.

* * *

**My Beloved **_**Senpai**_

**Story by Kuro Mie Fumie**

**The Characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_**

**Chapter 3**

.

_Terlalu banyak kejutan, kau tak akan menduga saat kau menyadari kalau dirimu sedang terperangkap delam benang-benang kejutan. Pertanyaannya adalah apa kau bisa melepaskan dirimu dari benang itu?_

.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam gadis itu disana, menunggu hujan reda atau angkutan yang dapat ia tumpangi agar ia bisa pulang ke apartemen kecilnya.

Satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja mengantarkan surat mingguan untuk keluarganya yang berada di Iwa, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di utara Jepang. Ia tak mengira sama sekali kalau Konoha akan dilanda hujan deras lagi. Dan lagi saat ia berangkat tadi, ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan seorang nenek pelupa yang tadi ia temani di kantor pos. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan seorang anak kecil yang tak sengaja menginjak suratnya hingga lecek dan dipenuhi oleh noda kecoklatan, akhirnya ia harus menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk menulis ulang surat itu serta membeli amplop dan prangko baru. Ah mungkin hari ini tuhan menguji lebih kesabarannya.

'_Tet, tet!'_

Suara klakson itu sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. _Emerald_ di balik kacamatanya langsung menangkap sebuah mobil Maserati dengan warna hitam legam yang seolah sedang meledekinya disana—terpakir tepat di tepi jalan halte tersebut—Mobil itu sangat mulus. Walau diguyur hujan deras, warna legam mobil itu tetap menampilkan kharismanya. Mungkin kalau tidak dalam kondisi hujan deras akan ada beberapa orang yang mengerumuni mobil itu sambil berkata 'Wow'.

Kaca gelap mobil itu terbuka perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati siapa pengemudi mobil super mewah itu.

"_Senpai_, naik lah!"

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sudah tau pemuda itu kaya raya. Dilihat dari manapun sifat angkuh khas orang ningrat memang sangat melekat pada pemuda itu. Sakura diam saja ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Sakura-_senpai_, tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa mendengarku."

Sakura memutar bolamatanya, ia ingin berkata 'Tentu saja, bodoh' namun ia telan lagi kata-kata itu dan memilih untuk tetap diam, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu pintu mobil itu tebuka. Sasuke berjalan keluar hanya dengan sebuah _blazer_ hitam menutupi kepalannya. _Blazer_ hitam itu keliatan mahal, parasnya mengkilap ketika diguyur hujan deras, dan sepertinya blazer itu juga _waterproof_.

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura, gadis itu sempat memberontak hingga _blouse_ maroonnya harus basah sana-sini, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah _Senpai_—" pinta Sasuke sambil terus memegangi pundak gadis itu kuat. _Blazer_nya ia sampirkan di kepala Sakura hingga menutup surai merah muda gadis itu, "—kalau tidak kau akan basah kuyup." Lanjutnya.

Perlu banyak kesabaran untuk membawa gadis merah muda itu, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke sukses membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. _T-shirt_ putihnya basah kuyup, membuat bayang-bayang bentuk tubuh proporsional celananya juga basah.

Sakura sadar akan hal itu namun ia bersikap tak perduli 'Salahnya sendiri!' begitu pikir gadis itu.

"Pakai ini _Senpai_, kau pasti kedinginan," Sasuke menyodorkan _blazer_—yang tadi mereka gunakan sebagai payung—pada Sakura, "Ini tidak basah, pakai saja."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mungkin terkesan—"Tidak terimakasih, kau terlihat lebih membutuhkannya!" –atau mungkin juga tidak.

Pemuda itu terdiam, ekspresinya berubah namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Ia memakai _blazer_ tadi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, kemudian ia menyalakan mobilnya.

"Temani aku makan siang _Senpai_." Katanya sambil menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, dan mobil itu melaju menerobos hujan.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Hari itu Sakura belajar bahwa tak ada kata 'Tidak.' dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Terbukti dengan mati-matian gadis itu menolak untuk makan siang dengan pemuda itu, mati-matian juga pemuda itu memaksanya. Sampai-sampai pemuda itu berkata "Kalau _Senpai_ tidak mau, akan kucium kau!" sambil meyerigai.

Bola mata Sakura membulat seketika, "Apa? Jangan macam-macam! " hardiknya sambil menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menaikan alisnya,"Wajahmu merah _Senpai_!" godanya. Pemuda itu menipikan Maseratinya, di luar sana hujan deras masih terus menghujam Maserati itu.

"Oh ya?! Tak perduli! Aku mau tur—" gadis itu berusaha membuka pintu mobil mewah itu, namun sayangnya pintunya dikunci "—oh ayolah!" gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada, alisnya mengkerut kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tak akan kubiarkan pergi senpai!" Pemuda itu memeletkan lidahnya, membuat Sakura semakin sebal saja. Namun kalau diperhatikan wajahnya imut juga, 'Eh apasih!' batin Sakura.

"Kau itu monster atau apa sih! Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi ia megeluarkan _earphone_ merahnya kemudian mengenakan _earphone_ itu.

Pemuda itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena _earphone_nya sudah terlebih dahulu bermonolok di telinganya, "Apa?" katanya setelah _earphone_ itu ia lepas.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang memandangnya penuh kekesalan.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Bahkan kejadian itu masih sangat membekas di ingatan Sakura hingga sekarang. Biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah mengingat-ingat hal semacam itu, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti mengingat kekesalannya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"-ra?"

"-kura?

"Sakura! "

Haruno Sakura terlonjak kaget, "Ya?" jawabnya mendapati Yamanaka Ino ada di hadapannya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Kau sering bengong akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" gadis _blonde_ itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau ini! Kau tau kan? Kalau ada ap—" kata-kata itu terputus, _aquamarine_ gadis itu membulat seolah-olah baru saja melihat penampakan di ujung koridor.

Sakura langsung menengok mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu, dan benar saja siapa lagi orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengejutkannya kalau bukan 'Uchiha Sasuke' pemuda itu menatap kearah mereka. Matanya mengedip sebelah, sambil menyerigai, serigai menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Sakura menaikan alis,"Dia cacingan?" cibirnya pada Ino.

Wajah Ino langsung berubah sewot, "Bukan dasar otak siput," kemudian wajahnya berubah berseri-seri lagi ketika _aquamarine_nya menatap Sasuke. "Tadi kau lihat dia berkedip kan? Dia pasti tertarik padaku!" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ayolah _Baka_ino!"

"Apa?" _aquamarine_nya menatap Sakura yang tampak meragukan pendapatnya, "Baiklah! Baiklah!—" Ino mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah "—tapi bagaimana ya? Dia tampan, tinggi, _popular_, kudengar dia juga kaya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran. Kalau dia suka padaku mana mungkin bisa kutolak, iya kan?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura sambil menyerigai.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng, padahal baru bulan lalu gadis itu merajuk tak mau punya pacar lagi sejak putus dengan kekasih lamanya Shikamaru, "Huh dasar!" Sakura menepuk jidat gadis pirang itu, "Aku lapar," Lanjut sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Ikut!"

Sekarang bagaimana Haruno Sakura menceritakan masalahnya pada Ino, kalau Ino sepertinya tertarik dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu?

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

"Sakura, tolong bersihkan meja nomor lima ya?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menengok, mendapati seorang wanita muda berambut coklat sedang melongokan badannya sedikit dari ruangan beruap yang dibatasi oleh pintu kecil berwarna putih kapur.

Haruno Sakura mengguk singkat, "Baik Ayame-_nee._" Hingga membuat rambut merah muda diikat kudanya bergoyang. ia sedikit merapikan bandana putihnya, membenarkan _nametag_nya, kemudian memukul pelan celemek untuk menghilangkan beberapa debu yang menempel kemudian keluar dari _pantry._

Keadaan _restaurant_ Ichiraku saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada sekitar 5 atau 6 pengunjung saat itu. Sakura melirik teman berambut _indigo_nya yang sedang melayani seorang bapak tua dan seorang anak laki-laki—sepertinya itu putranya—di ujung sana. Gadis berambut _indigo _panjang itu kelihatan kaku sekali, wajahnya memerah gugup. Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Selamat sore tuan, maaf tidak sopan mengganggu, ada apa ini? " tanya Sakura penasaran, namun tetap dengan aksen ramah.

Wajah bapak tua itu tampak kesal, "Begini Nona, hari ini cucuku berulangtahun, aku minta Nona ini untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu tapi dia malah bilang tidak bisa! kupikir selogan _restaurant_ ini adalah memuaskan pelanggan. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak puas dengan pelayanan seperti ini."

Gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu hanya menunduk, tangannya gemetar. Dia memang baru bekerja sekitar seminggu di Ichiraku jadi wajar saja ia masih belum terbiasa.

Sakura menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, "Biar aku yang nyanyikan, Hinata tolong gantikan aku untuk membersihkan meja nomor lima, dan menyambut tamu ya?" katanya menenangkan.

Hinata mengguk, wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, bahkan sepasang iris _lavender_nya tampak berkaca-kaca "Terimakasih Sakura-_chan,_" ucapnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Sakura.

_'Kring' 'Kring' 'Kring'_

Suara lonceng dia atas pintu masuk restoran berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Hinata langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu itu.

Sakura menoleh dan _emerald_ itu sukses membulat.

Ada empat orang tamu yang baru masuk, kelihatannya mereka semua seusia. Tiga pemuda, dan satu gadis berkacamata. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan mata _ruby_ yang menurut sakura cukup menawan.

Namun bukan gadis itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Melainkan pemuda _raven_ yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu mengejutkannya akhir-akhir ini. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut karena _onyx_ pemuda itu sempat melebar selama beberapa detik , saat melihat kea rah Sakura. Kemudian pemuda itu menyerigai, serigai yang sudah beberapa kali Sakura lihat, gadis itu langsung membuang muka.

"_Nee-chan_? Mana lagunya?"

"Eh?" Sakura langsung ber_ojigi_, "_Gomenne_, adik kecil-" gadis itu melirik pak tua yang tampak sebal menatapnya, wajahnya seperti ingin memuntahkan sumpah serapah pada pemilik _restaurant_ sebentar lagi.

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi lebar Sakura, "Baiklah pertama-tama siapa nama adik tampan ini dulu?" Sakura tersenyum sedikit kaku.

"Konohamaru! " anak laki-laki itu tampak bersemangat.

Sakura mengelus kepala Konohamaru seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya namun kini senyumnya terlihat lebih tulus, "Nama yang bagus sekali, bagaimana kalau Konohamaru nee-chan ambilkan kue dulu? Hari ini ulang tahun Konohamaru bukan?" tanya Sakura yang langsung disambut oleh anggukan bersemangat dari bocah laki laki itu.

"Oke sebentar ya, Tuan—" Sakura menatap wajah pak tua itu "—sebagai permohonan maaf kami, kue ini tak akan dipungut biaya sepeserpun, kami hanya ingin memuaskan pelanggan, jadi jika anda mengizinkan? "

Sangat mengejutkan pak tua tadi tersenyum, hingga matanya menyipit "Tentu saja nona terima kasih" ujarnya, membuat dada Sakura tergelitik.

Sakura selalu menyukai senyum pelanggan yang puas atas pelayanannya. Itu sebabnya ia sangat menyukai bekerja di Ichiraku, selain pemilik dan putrinya yang sangat baik, ia banyak belajar cara bersosialisasi dari tempat ini.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Begitu kembali sekitar 10 menit setelahnya gadis itu sudah mendorong sebuah _trolley_ bersamanya, _emerald _yang bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya sedikit melirik ke empat anak muda tadi. Pemuda _raven_ itu masih disana. "Ck! kenapa dia kesini sih," gerutu gadis itu.

"Nah? lihat ini-" Sakura membuka tutup nampan dan tampak disana kue ulangtahun dengan tulisan '_Happy Birthday Konohamaru' _diatasnya lengkap dengan beberapa potong lilin yang di letakan melingkari kue berbentuk bundar itu.

Sakura mengeluarkan korek kecil dari dalam sakunya menyalakan sumbu lilin itu hingga semua lilin itu menyala.

"Nah! Selesai!"

Bocah itu tampak sangat antusius, "Yey ayo nyanyi Nee-_chan!_"

Sakura menengokan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri, meski ia sudah pernah melakukan hal ini kepada tamu lainnya tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa malu untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"_Happy birhday to you, happy birtday to you_" lagu _Happy Birhday_ diselingi dengan tepuk tangan pelan terdengar di ruangan itu. Meski dengan suara yang sudah agak di pelankan, meja Konohamaru dan kakeknya tetap menjadi pusat perhatian sore itu. Tamu-tamu yang penasaran ada apa hanya menatap antusius, sedangkan beberapa tamu yang mejanya berdekatan dengan Konohamaru ikut bertepuk tangan mengiringi ritme Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke kau lihat apa? " pemuda berambut putihitu mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Ada apasih Sasuke-kun?" gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya ikutan menyembulkan kepalanya mencari tahu.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut orange hanya bersikap tidak perduli.

"Oh? kau kenal dia? -" alis pemuda berambut putih itu bertaut, kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah serigai yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan karena giginya runcing-runcing, "- atau kau tertarik padanya? " lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda, dan masiih memamerkan gigi runcingnya.

"Sasuke-kun tertarik padanya? Huh yang benar saja, lihat saja gayanya! Norak! Udik tahu!" gadis berambut merah itu tampak gusar, ia memandangi Sakura di meja pojok itu berkali-kali atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas "Apa bagusnya? " Kritiknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terus memandangi gadis merah muda itu seolah terhipnotis dengan segala ekspresinya, sampai gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa? " tanyanya dengan nada meninggi.

Suigetsu si pemuda berambut putih menyerigai jahil ia mengunyah _muffin_nya "Jadi sekarang seleramu yang seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah _muffin_ itu ia telan.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya "Maksutmu? "

Suigetsu melirik Karin dengan pandangan yang diiba-ibakan, oh sungguh wajahnya samgat menyabalkan "Lihat Karin! Masa pria idamanmu menyukai gadis yang ehem kampung ehem."

Karin tampak sebal, gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau tidak mungkin menyukai gadis seperti itu kan? Masa habis em siapa kemarin pacarmu yang artis itu?em siapa namanya?" ia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Nona Sara." Pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sedari tadi diam menambahkan.

"Oh iya, Sara! sekarang gadis semacam itu."dia menggerutu, kemudian menyeruput jus _strawberry_nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak menggubris komentar-komentar teman temannya itu, ia lebih memilih menyeruput _latte_nya.

Karin cemberut karena sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Namun seterlah itu gadis itu punya insisiatif lain. "Pelayan!" Karin melambaikan tangannya ke arah sakura begitu gadis itu lewat dengan trolinya.

Sakura melirik temannya yang berambut coklat dengan name tag 'Matsuri' di bajunya. Matsuri langsung mengguk, gadis itu baru saja ingin menghampiri meja nomor 5 begitu Karin melambaikan tangan tidak setuju.

"Tidak tidak, maksutku yang berambut aneh di sana!" Karin menunjuk Sakura.

Matsuri baru ingin protes, namun Sakura keburu memotongnya "Tidak apa Matsuri, tolong kau gantikan aku taruh ini kedalam ya," pintanya. Tak punya pilihan Matsuri mengguk mengiyakan, sepertinya aura _leader_ Sakura terasa sampai tempat itu.

Sakura langsung menghampiri meja itu, "Mau pesan apa? " tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah, biar sekesal apapun gadis itu selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas.

"Ha-ru-no sa-ku-ra, oh tidak hanya penasaran saja." Karin tersenyum keji "Sudah kembali sana!"

Sakura menatap tajam gadis itu, ia baru saja ingin melempari gadis itu dengan buku menu yang ia bawa, namun ia ingat kalau mereka ada di Ichiraku, bisa rusak nama _restaurant_ itu kalau ia tak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia langsung menjauh dari meja itu, sambil mengumpati teman merah Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mendengus "Jaga sikapmu!" ujarnya tajam.

Karin melotot ke arah Sasuke "Kau perduli padanya?"

Sasuke itu menatap karin tajam "Tch! Bukan urusanmu! Tutup saja mulutmu."

"Sas—" Karin baru saja ingin protes pada Sasuke namun ia mengurungkannya karena kaki Suigetsu yang menginjak kakinya di bawah meja sambil berkata 'Sudah' tanpa suara. Gadis itu mendengus sebal sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada 'ck! tak akan kubiarkan' umpatnya.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Sakura baru saja mengelap meja terakhir malam itu, ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di tengah ruangan, jarum pendek sudah menunjukan pukul 9 kurang 15 menit. Ichiraku juga sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada para pelayan yang sedang membersihkan tempat itu disana.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke ruang ganti pakaian," ajak Hinata, yang disambut oleh anggukan singkat gadis merah muda itu.

Mereka berdua sempat bertemu dengan Ayame yang mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membantu sampai selarut ini. Wajah putri pemilik Ichiraku itu pucat pasi, ada bulatan hitam di bawah matanya, hal ini sampai membuat Sakura dan Hinata terkujut bukan main.

"Ayame-_nee_? Anda tidak sehat?" tanya Sakura.

Ayame menggeleng, "Uhuk, tidak sebenarnya tadi malam aku tidak tidur sama sekali, jadi maaf saja kalau sekarang terlihat seperti _zombie_." Katanya sambil memijat-pijat dahinya.

"Ayame! Ayah sudah bilang jangan bekerja sampai larut." Suara paman Teuchi terdengar dari balik dapur.

"Iya Ayah!" jawab Ayame, kemudian ia kembali menatap Sakura dan Hinata. "Sudah, kalian pulang dan istirahat. Jangan sampai seperti aku ya!" ujarnya sebelum kemudian ia berjalan ke dalam dapur, menghampiri ayahnya. Ayame dan Teuchi memang tinggal di _restaurant_ itu, bagian bawah digunakan sebagai _restaurant_ sedangkan bagian atas bangunan digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal untuk keluarga kecil itu.

Hinata sudah dijemput oleh Neji, saat Sakura dan Hinata sudah ada di depan _restaurant_. Neji adalah kakak kembar Hinata, sakura sudah tau itu sejak lama, namun tidak banyak yang tau kalau Neji punya saudara kembar yang sangat cantik.

Pemuda itu sempat menyapa Sakura, sebelum akhirnya membonceng adik kembarnya itu pergi dengan motor _ninja_nya.

"Sakura-_chan_ hati-hati yaa." Begitu ucapan terakhir Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya, malam itu begitu dingin sampai-sampai nafas gadis itu membentuk uap transparan. Jarak Ichiraku dan apartemennya memang tidak terlalu jauh oleh sebab itu ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, lagi pula kawasan apartemennya tidak rawan krimin—,

"Touhloughh." Seseorang baru saja membekap gadis itu dan membawanya ke sebuah gang.

Sakura berontak berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sepertinya sia-sia.

"diam atau ku telanjangi." Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar membisik telinganya.

_Emerald_ gadis itu membulat, sial berani selali orang ini, belum kenal siapa itu Haruno Sakura ya? Begitu pikirnya.

'_Dug,_' sebuah hantaman sukses mengenai perut orang yang membekapnya tadi, orang itu sukses terkejut. Sakura baru saja mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menghajar orang itu namun ia terkejut dengan siapa orang itu "Kau?!".

Uchiha Sasuke terduduk di sana, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena keadaan gang tersebut yang gelap, namun Sakura dapat mengenalinya karena jarak mereka tidak jauh."Merunduk!" Pemuda itu menarik Sakura hingga gadis itu duduk dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan tempat sampah.

"Mana bocah tengil tadi!"

"Sialan cepat sekali larinya."

Sakura samar-samar mendengar beberapa suara pria dewasa di ujung gang, kelihatannya Sasuke menghindari mereka. sebenarnya ada apa?

"Ugh!"

Sakura melihat cairan merah menetes di aspal, matanya terbelalak,"Kau berdarah!" gadis itu memekik sambil membekap mulutnya sediri dengan tangan agar suaranya tidak terdengar orang-orang tadi.

_Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit menyayu, sekarang Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas nafasnya tersenggal-senggal "Se-_Senpai_."

Sakura langsung membopong pemuda itu, "Ayo!" Katanya.

Ia membawanya ke ujung gang. Disana sudah tidak ada orang tadi lagi, dan sepertinya keberuntung sedang berpihak pada mereka sebuah taksi melintas di depan mereka. Langsung saja ia berhentikan "Apartemen Kano." Katanya setelah ia menutup pintu taksi itu.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Padahal gadis itu harus belajar malam ini, tapi memang cobaan dari yang mahakuasa biar bagaimanapun tak bisa ia tolak.

Sakura baru saja merekatkan perban terakhir di dahi pemuda itu. Ia heran bagaimana pemuda menyebalkan ini bisa membekapnya dengan kuat dengan tubuh koyak sana-sini, luka goresan di dahi, memar di tangan, serta dengkulnya sobek parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Penampilannya seperti habis dibegal—perampokan di jalan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan di konoha.

Sakura jadi semakin khawatir saat sudah setengah jam pemuda itu tak kunjung sadar juga. Namun akhirnya mata _onyx_ itu pelan-pelan terbuka.

Wajah Sasuke tampak bingung, namun akhirnya otaknya dapat menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika melihat peban di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura memberikan teh hijau kepada pemuda itu, gadis itu melirik jam. Malam itu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam.

Sasuke yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, ia berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur itu namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya terasa pusing sepertinya karena pukulan yang mengenai dahinya tadi.

"Tidak usah sok kuat."

"Tch!"

Sakura kekeh pelan, mungkin ini respon dari rasa syukurnya karena pemuda itu sudah sadar. Dan _onyx_ Sasuke membulat, terkejut melihat gadis itu tertawa. Semburat kemerahan mucul di pipinya "Uhuk!"

Pemuda itu langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya, kemudian memunggungi Sakura.

"Begitu caramu berterimakasih?"

"Hn!"

"Yasudah!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, "Lampu tidak aku matikan, karena ku pakai." Katanya kemudian ia menarik kursi meja belajar hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_greek'_ panjang. Gadis itu mengambil buku fisika kemudian membacanya.

* * *

_My Beloved Senpai_

* * *

Pagi harinya ketika Haruno Sakura terbangun di kursi tempat ia belajar tadi malam. Ia mendapati sebuah selimut telah menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan mengambil selimut tersebut. Keadaan kamarnya saat itu gelap, hingga jemari kurusnya membuka gorden kamar itu hingga membiarkan berkas-berkas cahaya lampu jalan masuk. _Emerald_nya melirik jam weker di tepi meja kecil disamping kasurnya jam menunjukan pukul 06:00.

Kasurnya yang tadi malam ditiduri Sasuke kini sudah kosong. Sakura mencari-cari kemana pemuda itu, namun ia tak menemukan pemuda itu dimanapun. Oh bagus sekali, ia sedikit menyesal membantu pemuda itu tadi malam, jangankan berterimakasih, berpamitan saja tidak.

'Drrtt, drrtt' ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya bergetar.

"Halo?"

'Oh halo apa ini Haruno Sakura-senpai?' suara _baritone_ disebrang sana terdengar.

"Kau?" Sakura menaikan alisnya."Bagaimana kau bis—"

'Kau tidak ingat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama semalaman, _Senpai_?'

Sakura mendengus, "Jangan melebih-lebihkan! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

'Aku sudah baikan. Berkat perawatan penuh kasih sayang darimu tad—'

'_Pip.'_

Sakura langsung mematikan ponsel itu, 'Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya saja!' batinnya, namun entah mengapa ia ingin sekali tersenyum sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…._

* * *

_Note: terimakasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya._

_Terimakasih buat para reader yang masih terus ngikutin fic ini _

_Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, udah ditambahin satu halaman, jadi lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin. Pengen lebih panjang lagi takut kebabblasan lol._

_Kalau ada saran atau kritik silahkan taro di kolom review ya ;) akhir kata __**Stay tuned**__ yaaa ;)_


End file.
